Manakete of Fates
by Dakumun
Summary: Robin the master tactician was a man who cared for his friends like family. But when he becomes the new Fell Dragon he feared for their lives and left without a trace of him to be found and roamed the lands.
1. The-Rise-Of-A-New-Fell-Dragon

**AN - ah yes, Robin and Corrin. One of my favorite if not thee favorite pairing/ship.**

**-]-[-**

Standing before the shepherds lie their enemy. Grima the Fell Dragon, his existence alone threatens the world itself. **"Foolish ants! Have you come to stop the inevitable!" **Grima shouted at his enemies.

Chrom was the first to speak out of all the shepherds, "Then I challenge our fate Grima!"

With a rise of his arm and quickly snapping it into a fist a torrent of black spears appeared, instantly wearing them, **"Truly foolish."** Grima then diverted his attention to Robin, at the front with his best friend, **"Become one with me Robin! I'll even spare your friends if you do!"**

Robin's mind began to work faster than ever before, coming up with a solution to win the war, "Fine Grima, just... spare my friends."

Chrom looked at Robin with a face of disbelief, "Robin! Don't Hrnng, Trust him!" The tactician only giving him a smile as a response.

Grima began to evaporate, already transferring his power and soul to Robin, **"Good, good. But did you actually believe me!?" **He bellowed as he completely transferred over to Robin. **"Now I can truly destroy this world with my full power!"**

Robin grunted, trying to resist the control of Grima, "Of course I didn't believe you Grima!" He grabbed his head in agony, "But we are one of the same!"

Grima began to laugh, his laughter projecting out of Robin, **"So!? Out with it! May as well be your last words!"**

Robin gripped his head harder, "Yes... it does! I will... take your power and erase you at the same... Time"

Grima soon began to lose his grip on Robin, and his power slowly fading from him to Robin, **"Wh-What are you doing! Stop this at once!" **He tried to resist Robin from stealing his power, **"How... How do you find out about this!"**

The shepherds watched on, unable to do anything for him besides preparing their weapons if he lost control. Chrom though differently and grabbed onto his friend, "Don't lose Robin! We're here for you!"

"Chrom... Stab me! quickly!"

"Wh-What! That'll kill you!"

Robin gave a dry laugh, "It won't kill me... It'll put Grima to rest... at least I believe... then I can take his power easier from the inside...Trust me."

Chrom looked away put his grib on the awakened Falchion tightened, "Fine! Promise me you won't die."

Robin gave another laugh, more genuine than the last. "No... promises." As soon as he said that Chrom quickly drove the Falchion into Robin, stumbling back but still standing with a mist expelling from his body.

"Now... time to bring the fight to... him."

**.**

Robin looked around, seeing nothing but darkness around him and Grima staring fiercely at him, "What? Missed me already Grima?"

**"Damn you! I would of already destroyed your world if not for you!" **He swung his claws at him, phasing through Robin's body. **"Look at what you did! You will pay!" **He exhaled a torrent of purple flames, still doing nothing. **"H-how! My powers!"**

"It's over Grima... For once I am glad we are one of the same, if not this wouldn't have worked." Summoning black spears and piercing Grima's weakened form. "Isn't nice losing isn't it..."

Grima, now seeing as this was the end asked one more question, **"What now...? You'll take my powers, yes, but it'll consume you... I'll be waiting for that to happen..."** disappearing from Robin's sight, he then continued to take all of his power and controlling it.

**.**

He gasped for air as he quickly opened his eyes, seeing all of the Shepherds looming over him. "It's over. We stopped him..."

Lucina stepped up from the crowd pointing her Falchion at Robin, "But we have to stop you now... We don't know when you will turn on us." After her statement many voices soon spoke, pleading and disagreeing with her.

"Lucina! Stop this!"

"What are you doing! He killed Grima!"

"Lucina, please. Don't do this."

She still continued, her eyes glued on Robin, "He May have killed Grima but we don't know if Grima is still there."

Robin spoke up, agreeing with her and shocked everyone. "Yes, you are right. I did kill Grima. But she may be right. We don't know if Grima is still alive. But I am in control."

"But for how long." Lucina stated, "it is only a matter of time until you kill us too."

Robin gave a smile, "Don't worry. I prepared for every possible situation."

Lucina scoffed and walked out of the tent. Chrom walked up to robin and sat on chair next to the bed, "I'm sorry about Lucina... She's just worried."

"I know. That's why I prepared for this. Now please, I could use some rest Chrom."

Chrom smiled at his friend, "You need it, Guy's let's leave. He needs some rest."

Soon after everyone left he felt a small amount of pain come to his head. _'Looks like he really hated us.' _Robin thought as looked back to where everyone left._ 'I need to leave... for everyone's safety and mine.'_ With that, he stood up and waited till night to leave the camp and everyone else. Being near them only made Grima's hatred even worse. He may be gone but in place Robin replaces him, being the new fell dragon as he turned of the light his eyes flickered red then back to brown.

He sighed _'Now I wait.'_

***Timeskip * Years***

A beautiful princess sat by the tree, crying until a stranger approached her and starring at her gleaming red eyes, similar to his.. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

She sniffed her nose and wiped her tears, "I... I did something bad..."

"Oh? How could a lady such as you do something bad? You don't look like someone who would."

"N-no... I didn't do anything bad... but it was my decision..." she began crying again, thinking back to her memories.

"What if... you had another start?" The man asked.

"Then... then I'll do everything better."

The man hummed in her response and he waved his hand over her face before she soon fell asleep. "Fell blood." Naga spoke up to the fell dragon, "why do you help a stranger?"

He smiled, "it is the best I can do, because of Grima many people suffered. Now I am the new fell dragon so I intend to pay for his actions.

He could feel Naga smiling at him, "Perhaps _you _need another start."

He pointed his finger at himself, "Me?" He let out a small laugh, "I wish... But I can't give _myself_ another start."

"But _I _can. You can still return to your original world. But maybe you will like your new one better." He soon slowly started to fall asleep, "I hope you are happier in your next life, or should I say, world." He couldn't hear her last words as he drifted into slumber.

**.**

"Lady Corrin! Where did you go!" Felica yelled, looking for the princess. Meanwhile she was giggling as she passed by her and bolted for the exit, no one to stop her, she soon found the exit to the castle and made her way outside of the walls. She would always dream of this but her father would never let her leave.

Making her way up the hill she couldn't help but stare at the horizon as it gave light to its residents on earth. She sat down, hoping this one time she got out would not be her last. But as she sat down she heard someone grunt below her and jumped up falling down. She turned around to see the victim, to see his was lying on the ground his hood covering his face and asleep.

She crawled her way to him and looked at him, he was about her age and wore a strange cloak with three eyes on each sleeve. She would admit it did look odd but ignored it. She drew closer to his face, slowly lifting up the hood to see the stranger. She finally took off the hood to reveal his features, pointy ears like her, white mop of hair on his head, and two pairs of red eyes starring at her. She fell back but the boy looked confused, "Wh-What?"

"A-ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to take off your hood!" She confessed.

"Uhh, it's ok. But do you know where... We are." The boy sat up.

Now it was her turn to look confused, where else would they be? "We are in Nohr, where else would you be? Besides on a hill." She giggled.

"Ah, do you know where Nohr is?"

She wasn't much of a person who knew maps, so she answered truthfully, "Nohr is in Nohr?"

He looked even more curious, "Then who are you?"

"Me? I'm Corrin! Nice to meet you." She beamed at him, at happiness spreading to him causing him to grow a small smile on his face.

"My name is... my name... I... Don't know. I think." His smile now gone.

Corrin's smile was now gone too, how did he even survive out here then? "Did you forget?" She asked.

"No... no, I remember. Something."

She leaned closer to him, "You do?"

"Yes my name is... Robin! It should be my name at least."

Corrin tilted her head, she never heard of that name nor similar names. "Well Robin If you forget you should come with me! I have a castle with lots of food!"

"Really? But wouldn't you be mad at me?"

"No idiot, there's no one else to play with anyway, I have you know though!" She showed her contagious smile again.

Robin scratched the back of his head smiling, "I guess, I don't have anywhere else."

Her smile only grew more when she heard that. Quickly grabbing his hand and dragging her alone with her, "Quick! Let's go back before they notice I'm gone!"


	2. Dreams

"Enough! Corrin, do not make me say it again!" Corrin's father yelled at her.

She looked at Robin, perhaps her only friend, and was still determined. "B-but father! Just this one time! I won't do anything else! Just let him stay, please?"

"That thing is not allowed here Corrin!" The king pointed his finger at Robin who was standing near Corrin, feeling himself shrink as the Kings stare burned a hole in him. "Not only do you bring a homeless boy home! You snuck out of the castle! We will not discuss this anymore! Guards, if you may escort the boy out."

"W-Wait! Let me do it!" Corrin begged.

"Fine!" The king slammed his fist on his armrest, "Do not do this again Corrin!"

Grabbing his hand Corrin led Robin to the exit of the castle, "I... I'm sorry" looking at him with eyes full of tears she then asked him, "b-but we'll see each other again right!?"

Robin starred at her tearey eyes, "of course we will. Maybe not soon, but we will." Robin assured her.

"Promise..." she whispered, Robin tilted his head, "I s-said promise!" She looked at him with the faintest sign of a blush.

He smiled, "I promise."

They soon reached the entrance, letting go of her hand, Robin walked away. "Robin!" Turning around he saw Corrin wiping away at her tears, "I'll miss you!" She called out.

Robin smiled again, "We just met like, one hour ago."

"But your the only friend I ever had! And we were going to do cool things together."

"We'll do cool things later Corrin, see you later." With that Robin walked away until she was just a blur. "I need job."

**.**

Feeling the soothing breeze from the wind, Robin stirred in his nap, "Chrom, we have to something."

"Then what do you propose we do?"

"I don't know!"

Slowly opening his eyes he was greeted with two individuals, one with blue hair and blonde hair, Chrom and Lissa. Chrom and Lissa both leaned in, "I see your awake now"

"Hehehe Hey there." Lissa giggled

"There are better places then to sleep on the ground," Chrom reached out his hand, "give me your hand." Reaching for Chrom hand, he grabbed it, but it went through, the world around him shattered into glass. Looking around he saw figments of what may be his memories. He saw his first battle with Chrom, his first time meeting Lucina, him and Chrom devouring bear meat while Lissa and Fredrick were hesitant, the rest may be locked away.

He turned around, spotting a massive lock. He tried opening it with many methods but it didn't budge. Letting out a sigh he looked around the landscape, now spotting an ominous hallway with dim red lights flickering. Ignoring that hallway he look around to see he was now in the hallway, the exit blocked. With no other choice he took a cautious step forward, nothing happened, two more steps, still nothing. Letting out a sigh of relief he walked deeper in, less cautious than before.

"HNGH!" Turning towards the sound, he saw a picture. Leaning closer in the figures in the painting move, he noticed Chrom was stabbed with lighting... his lighting. Looking at his trembling hands he noticed small bolts of red crackling over his hand and a maniacal laugh in his head. Shaking his head he looked back up again to notice that the painting was gone.

Looking at the end of the hallway he noticed a door. With a new goal in mind he headed towards it, experiencing memories that would make him shake. He noticed one that stood out the most though, the painting had decor that didn't belong here, the edges were coated with gold with engravings of the shepherds and fell dragon, the corners were curved and in the painting he saw the final battle with the shepherds.

He watched it until the very end, he now knew he was the beast that was suppose to destroy everything, but something or rather someone stood out from the rest. Unlike the other shepherds he didn't abandon Robin, he acted like nothing was different but the looks from the others proved him wrong. Chrom did everything he could to support him but it wasn't enough. He ran away from the camp.

There was no trace of him since then, Chrom sent search parties to find him but most of the time he went to search for Robin himself. Feeling a tug on his body he saw that the door was now open, revealing Grima dragging Robin into the abyss. He tried to resist but the grip would tighten every time. Drawing closer Grima opening his mouth revealing the sharp teeth and threw him in.

**.**

"Arghh!" He let out a scream, quickly sitting up and searching around. He was back on the hill and was sleeping on the grass. He remembered his memories, but not all of them. What may be the most important bits of them. Gripping his hand on the grass he ripped it out and threw it in front of him. The breeze of the wind lifting it up into the air and floating off into night.

Should he have left the shepherds? He would think but shook his head. _'I shouldn't have worried Chrom.'_ He thought bitterly staring into the stars. The sights was one of dreams, you couldn't find similar ones anywhere else. _'I wonder what I should do now.'_ He thought.

**.**

TING, the sound of battle could be heard, Corrin didn't know where she was, she was just in her bed now she found herself in the middle a battle. "Co- on Cor-in!" She looked forward to see a Nohrian wielding an axe slash at her. BING, "ARGHH!" Looking up she saw a girl on a Pegasus with short red hair, "Corrin, what's the matter with you? You seem distracted..." she then smiled, "If your worried, don't be. Your siblings stand beside you. The Nohrian's don't stand a chance!" An enemy jumped out from the bushes, "A Nohrian! Ready to attack?" Swooping in she stabbed at him but he dodged.

Using all of the training from Xander she attacked him mid dodge, he couldn't dodge the attack nor block it since his attention was on the girl with red hair. "Hyaah!" With a battle cry she jumped in and swung an overhead, catching him off guard and killing him. Feeling the ground below her tremble she looked left and saw a dragon vein drain the water from the river.

Hearing a soft growl she turned to her 'sibling,' "The Nohrian army used a dragon vein to dry up the river! B-but I thought only royals held that power..." She mumbled the last part.

"Which means they have some real big shots over there. Always wanted Nohrian royal as target practice." Turning around she saw a boy who had a ponytail and a bow in hand.

"Stay focused, Corrin! The Nohrians brought their heavy hitters this time!" Snapping her out of her thoughts she looked back on the battlefield, seeing more Nohrians arrive. "Dammit! Looks like they have reinforcement! I'll go Scout how many their are. Takumi, Sakura stay with Corrin." With that she flew off.

The former, Takumi responded, "understood."

Sakura stuttered, "Y-yes, good idea."

Takumi spoke up again, "Hang in there, Corrin. Those Nohrians are a bigger threat than they seem. We'll have to work together to defeat them. And since your the eldest your in charge, just tell me what to do and when to do it."

Looking down at her wounds, she noticed they never hurt, suddenly Sakura spoke, "Corrin! Your hurt aren't you?! Let me heal your wounds!" Running over she used her spell, the wounds disappearing and still feeling nothing.

"Do not let those Nohrians cross this line!" Looking at the source of the voice Corrin noticed that her side also had reinforcements.

"A-an enemy!" Sakura shouted, looking forward she saw the Nohrian was close to killing her.

"Ahh!" He stumbled back, an arrow finding its way torwards his leg, disabling him from the battle. "Nohrian dogs." Takumi spat. Looking at Corrin his eyes were filled with worry, "Are you alright, Corrin? He almost had you if not for me."

SWISH, ZRGHH, Looking at the intense fighting she noticed her brother, Xander and someone fully garbed in red armor. "Corrin." The red armored person spoke up, "I'm counting on you to keeop Hinoka and everyone else safe."

"Corrin!" Xander shouted, "Thank heavens we found you, and your alive and well! Quickly, come join us! Your family has come to save you."

"Quiet Nohrian filth! Corrin is nothing but my sister and princess of Hoshido!"

"On the contrary! Corrin is my sister and princess of Nohr!"

Soon enough, Corrin noticed theee familiar figures arrive, "Corrin! I was so worried about you! Don't ever wander away from me again!" Camilla said, showing her a smile.

"You must have the devils luck to be unharmed, I'm glad to see your ok" Leo said.

"Yaay!" Elise cheered, "Our sister is back!"

"Nohrian scum!" Hinoka yelled, her voice full of venom, "first you kidnap her, now you lie to her?! Corrin is our sister, not yours!"

Camilla's brows furrowed, "I believe you are mistaken, Corrin is my precious little sister and I am not willing to share."

"Don't trust their foolery! You belong with your true family, with us in Hoshido!" The red armored being spoke.

"We loves and raised you since you were a child!" Xander countered, "Come back home so we can be a family once more!"

"Quickly Corrin, come back to Hoshido!"

"No! Your true home is in Nohr!"

W-w-wa-wake up!" A feminine voice rang out, the world around her fading.

**.**

"Lord Corrin! It is time to wake up!" Opening her eyes she saw familiar blue hair and a maid outfit. Feeling the bed rock another familiar maid outfit with pink hair appeared.

"Hey! Lord Corrin! Wake up and at 'em!" Felicia said leaning closer.

Groaning she slowly sat up from her bed, Felicia backing away a bit. Rubbing her eyes she looked out the window, "Wha... what do you mean...? It's still dark?"

Gunter spoke up, "Listen well Princess, it may seem dark outsidee, but it is indeed morning. Your brothers and sisters have also visited you."

"I have taken the liberty of welcoming our guest and, er, telling them you would be there in five minutes seven minutes ago. You mustn't keep them waiting any longer. It is one of the only times they are free on the holidays."

Corrin quickly jumped up from her bed, "Wh-What! I shouldn't keep them waiting! Who knows what they will do to me this time!" Speeding off into the hallways only to come back a few seconds later. "Hehe, where... are they?" She asked

Jakob rubbed his temple, "they are waiting for you in the dining hall, might as well start the day off with a feast, no?"

Running off again, she yelled back, "Thank you Jakob!"


End file.
